left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hard Rain - 2/5: Sugar Mill
GODAMIT I WANNA SEE THIS!! Versus mode glitch/exploit/Lucky Chance? I was playing Versus, and I noticed that no Witches spawned... Glitch? Lucky run? Or are there none in Versus ?_? Pyro Ninja 21:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Pyro Ninja Sugar Mill-Tacular http://www.gameanyone.com/video/174359 Here is a playthrough of L4D:2 at the Sugar Mill level. Get whatever you guys need. Crecendo Difficulty The elevator hold out is ridiculously difficult. Spitters and Chargers make it impossible. Any tips?-- 23:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thus far I try to hold out in the center room nearest the elevator(around the first wall on the left when facing out from the elevator. This room is big enough to manuver around spit and has 4 walls to protect from chargers or smokers taking you off the side. When you move to the elevator if you haven't killed one of those more deadly SI wait a bit for one to spawn, then kill it and move on. When you come back up have one player do a quick feint out of and back into the elevator to try and draw out any chargers that might take someone off the side.--JiNX Bloodfang 12:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I would tell ya keep in a closed area (so you avoid chargers instant kills) but with some space for u get out of the goo. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 12:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Charge! In Scavenge mode, I noticed a Charger take a survivor off the Suger Mill (elevator side), hit the ground (survivor still alive and not incapped), etc. 1. In Scavenge mode, could you kill a Charger who does this and let your teammate run to the safe room? It's useless, but it'd be cool. 2. In Versus, would this make it impossible to ride the elevator down (since all four survivors are supposed to be in the elevator when it goes down)? - AW Exploit? Apparentely there is a way to exploit and get to an alternate version of the sugar mill, but how? I wanted to try this but my methods didn't work, I tried the grenade launcher glitch, and we can't find a way that will allow us to get to the next level, anyone know this exploit cuz I'd like to play the alternate stormy version of sugar mill.T3h Rid3r 00:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Witch Fun >:] Could it be possable to run all the way thru the sugar mill with adrenilane and startle every witch you encounter... and survive? And if one happened to incap you, would they all slash-attack you at once? :I remember in one mutation video which removed the common infected, the player melee'd all the witches as he ran past them while on andrenaline and almost made it to the safe room, haha. Sera404 11:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) re witch fun yeah i saw that vid too that guy had like 4 witches a tank and a charger on his ass id shit my pants if that happend to me EPIC FAIL AT THE END WHERE HE RANDONLY DIED BY JUMPING THOUGH THE WINDOW